As digital video recording (DVR) devices become more popular, customers may increasingly rely on such DVR devices to record media content for future viewing. Occasionally, requested media content may not be recorded leading to customer frustration. For example, an error at a DVR device may prevent the DVR device from recording the media content. In another example, the DVR device may not have sufficient storage capacity to record the requested media content. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method for recording media content.